How to get rid of hiccups!
by Sprout2012
Summary: Hinata gets hiccups, and Kageyama manages to help relieve him of the inconvenience. (No smut - may do a continuation and build up if people like what they read.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Please, be kind - this is my first ever attempt at a Kagehina story. I have referred to Kags as Kageyama, is that the norm? I've watched all of Haikyu! but have not read the manga.

 **Hiccups**

Kageyama could tell Hinata was pushing himself too hard yet again – but Hinata was determined as ever to stay at least on par with him.

Mopping the sweat off his forehead with a towel, and picking up his drink, Hinata began to take large gulps of it.

Watching him he glowered down at Hinata, "Don't drink it like that!" He chastised, "You'll get hiccups if you drink too fast," he warned, sipping his drink.

Hinata rolled his eyes and stopped drinking to say, "I won't get..*hic*" he stopped mid-sentence, a hiccup causing him to pause.

Kageyama arched an eyebrow at him, "Dumbass, I did warn you."

Hinata huffed and took a few more sips - maybe that would rid him of his hiccups?

Nope.

They headed to the changing rooms, had gotten dressed and began walking home, all the while Hinata was still hiccuping.

The pair were walking together, Kageyama sending Hinata a sideways glare every time he released a hiccup. Why did he have to be so damn annoying and cute?

"Ugh, I've had enough..*hic* of hiccuping now," Hinata complained pouting somewhat.

Kageyama had to look away, he found Hinata far too cute at the best of times, let alone when he was pouting.

He had to stop and turn as Hinata was no longer walking beside him. Upon turning he saw Hinata starting what seemed like a headstand.

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

Hinata glanced up at him, his head on the ground and his palms flat on it too. He had yet to get the momentum to go into a headstand, Kageyama struggled to watch due to Hinata's arse being in full view.

"I swear I heard somewhere that standing on your head gets rid…*hic* of hiccups." He explained just as he pushed off with his feet and going up into a headstand. His arms wobbled momentarily as they took his weight.

After a few seconds, Hinata's t-shirt fell downwards – gravity and all. Exposing his stomach and chest.

Kageyama groaned quietly turning away, biting his lip. Fuck! It was bad enough they get sweaty on the court and he can hear Hinata making all kinds of groans – although not sexual can easily be taken that way. Having Hinata breathing heavily – panting and moaning were torture but at least he had volleyball to distract him.

Then there were the dreaded yet heavenly changing rooms. It was dreaded because it was torture seeing Hinata undress, with each new bit of pale skin revealed his desire to kiss him increased. Yet it was heavenly for the same reason, he got to see Hinata undressing. Those moments had been fuel for many masturbating sessions.

Taking a calming breath, with his back to Hinata he said, "What are you, Five?!" He carried on walking.

He heard a scuffle and then Hinata was right beside him walking in step with him.

"What do you…*hic* suggest I do then?" He snapped.

Kageyama angled his head to stare down at Hinata, "I suggest you do not drink your drink so fast,"

They walked on in silence, reaching a park that they always cut through.

Moments later Hinata excitedly gripped onto his forearm, he's practically bouncing up and down, "Oh, I know..*hic* you can surprise me? Scare me! That's…*hic* meant to work." He sounded gleeful at the prospect of getting rid of the hiccups.

Kageyama covers Hinata's hand with his, enjoying the feeling of holding it for a second before he flings Hinata's hand off of him. Hinata looks hurt for a split second, before he's beaming up at him once more, "Please," he begs.

Kageyama is sure he would do anything Hinata asked if he showed him his pout and pleading eyes. It seemed he was a sucker for it.

However, he pointed out the flaw in Hinata's plan, "How can I surprise you, dumbass, if you've told me to. It will not come as a surprise." He drawled in a bored tone.

Hinata frowned, puzzling over what he had just said, "Then wait awhile and do it later…*hic* when I do not expect it." He suggested.

Hmmm, suppose he could do that. He nodded his agreement and they continued on in silence- well not quite as Hinata would break the silence with a hiccup every once in awhile.

What could he do to surprise, or scare, Hinata? He was deep in thought, they must have walked for some time. Now was a good time to do something, but what?

His mind flashed up the image of Hinata doing his headstand, his abdomen on display. Then the memory of Hinata, as he collided into him during practice, their bodies landing in a tangled heap. Hinata under him looking how Kageyama imagined he would look during sex. Sweaty with a flushed face, wide-eyed and panting.

Fuck.

Before he knew what he was doing, he spun to face Hinata, shoving him up against the nearest tree, and kissing him.

Hinata had frozen. His arms down by his sides and body rigid. Kageyama was far too lost to his desire to even pay attention, he curled his fingers under the hem of Hinata's t-shirt, his fingers gliding across his stomach softly.

That seemed to be the catalyst Hinata had needed. The skin to skin contact had broken him out of his shocked state, he flung his arms around Kageyama waist pulling him closer. He stepped up onto tiptoes in order to deepen the kiss.

They kissed without using tongue, it was clumsy and awkward. But, it was amazing. Both of their first kisses.

Kageyama realised what he was doing and stepped away in shock, he picked up his bag and began to walk away.

Hinata rushed to catch up, "What was that all about?" He asked.

Kageyama carried on looking straight ahead, not daring to look for fear of seeing Hinata's pink lips from kissing.

"You wanted me to surprise you? It got rid of your hiccups did it not?" He asked casually, coolly. Although he was a mess inside.

Hinata hummed in thought, waited to see if he would hiccup, and nothing, "Yeah, Yeah you did." He clarified astonished.

They reached the part where they would go separate ways. Kageyama grunted a goodbye and left before he could confess how he truly felt.

Hinata walked home slowly, his mind full of that kiss. He had liked it. In fact, he had admitted to himself he had a crush on Kageyama some time ago, to actually be kissed by him was such a shock. It had taken him awhile to even register what was happening. His first kiss. His first kiss with his crush no less. He smiled and bear enough skipped home, he would like to kiss Kageyama again someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** For Luarie and KendallSwiftie who left lovely comments on this and expressed an interest in a continuation.

 **How to get rid of hiccups! - Part 2**

Hinata was trying to think of ways to trick Kageyama into kissing him again. He had gotten it into his head that Kageyama would refuse if he simply asked if they could kiss.

After the last time, Kageyama had acted like it never happened, and when Hinata tried questioning him, he soon shut him down by stating rather bluntly that it was to get rid of his hiccups, nothing more, nothing less.

He had attempted to get hiccups again, but it resulted in him feeling a bit sick from drinking too much and no hiccups.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, glancing down at him blankly.

Hinata had his arms wrapped around his stomach, hunched over slightly as they walked, "Oh," he tried to straighten up, "nothing, just have a stomach ache," he replied.

Kageyama frowned, "Don't get sick," he snapped.

"I cannot help it if I do!" Hinata protested.

"I know that, dumbass!" Kageyama retorted voice raised, "I meant, I need you..."

Hinata stared at him, mouth hanging open.

Kageyama added on hurriedly, "I need you healthy for Volleyball – obviously."

Hinata closed his mouth and looked down at his trainers, "Obviously," he repeated quietly – dejectedly.

Kageyama glanced sideways at Hinata, he looked crestfallen. Had his words hurt him. He had panicked, he did need Hinata, but he did not mean for it to come out. So he quickly tried to cover it up. He was not intentionally trying to hurt Hinata's feelings. Now he felt like a jerk.

"Want to come over and play video games with me?" he offered, to try and cheer Hinata up.

This was not an unusual invitation, Hinata had come to his a few times to study, hang out and play games. He'd even been to Hinata's, but his little sister would not leave them alone, therefore they always ended up at Kageyama's.

Hinata lifted his head sending Kageyama a small hopeful smile, one that made his stomach flip, "I'd like that,"

Once settled in Kageyama's bedroom, with snacks and refreshments, they sat on the floor leaning back against Kageyama's bed. Leg's slightly touching - causing them both to be hyper aware of the other.

"Ready to lose?" Kageyama challenged.

Hinata nudged him with his shoulder, "Ready to win more like," he objected cheerfully.

They played a few games, they were evenly matched. Hinata was eating the snacks between games, and was eating far too quickly.

Just as he was about to win, he hiccuped. Hinata froze. He had hiccups again! This was perfect.

Kageyama growled, "Shh, you're distracting me."

"I have *hic* hiccups I cannot control them!" He whined.

They continued to play, until Kageyama's resolve snapped, he lunged at Hinata, kissing him.

Hinata was once again taken by surprise but soon reacted to Kageyama's persistent lips.

Kageyama remained sat next to him, he had simply twisted his upper body around to face Hinata, in order to kiss him. He had one hand on the floor between them to support himself and the other moved to cup Hinata's face.

Hinata's heartbeat had begun to speed up, his body felt on fire, he was filled with a nervous energy, yet he was definitely aroused.

The kiss did not last long. Kageyama soon broke apart from him, turning to face the TV once more.

Hinata clutched the controller in his hand, unsure what to do or say, "You..."

He was going to say, 'you kissed me' but Kageyama cut him off, "I know," he declared, voice hard, "you had hiccups again. It was distracting me, putting me off the game." He explained bluntly.

Hinata frowned, he was sure there were other methods to surprise the hiccups away. Kageyama had chosen to kiss him again. Yes, it had worked. He no longer had hiccups - but...but..it had to mean more than just a method to get rid of them.

He dared not say the actual word, 'kiss', instead he carefully asked, "Are you going to do that every time I have hiccups?"

Silence.

Kageyama still had not looked at him, "What about if one of the others get hiccups? Will you ki-"

"Shut up!" Kageyama ordered, anger plain to see on his face as he stared fiercely at Hinata. Eyes blazing and face set as hard as stone.

"Stop asking questions," he added not as loud but still in a deadly tone.

Hinata stood and dropped the controller onto Kageyama's bed, "All you ever do is yell at me," he stated unsettled, he picked up his bag and walked out.

He was halfway home, by the time Kageyama caught up to him, pulling him to a stop by grabbing his arm.

His hand still gripped onto Hinata's arm, his eyes bored into Hinata's, "You..." he sighed, clearly struggling to express himself, "You just make me so angry,"

Hinata yanked his arm free, "Go away," he did not need to be spoken down to. He did not need to be made to feel like shit, for nothing. He did not need to be reminded that Kageyama merely tolerated him.

"Let me finish," Kageyama protested, stepping closer, "There is something about you, that...that brings out the best and worst in me. Y-you make me feel such extreme emotions. Even if it is anger or annoyance... it is always you that causes me to feel that way."

Hinata frowned, "How is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked his voice soft - sad.

Kageyama closed his eyes briefly, "Because, it is not just negative feelings you bring out. I-I..."

Hinata sucked in a breath, taking a small careful step closer, "Yes?" he prompted.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama announced, and for a moment Hinata thought he was going to make excuses and leave, however, he continued, "I'm sorry that I can be mean, that I hurt you, that I can be cruel and unkind, that I make you feel less of a person. I'm sorry that I do not tell you how much seeing you every day makes my day that bit brighter. That seeing you smile and laugh, adds happiness to my life. I'm sorry that you do not realise how incredible you really are."

"You think I'm incredible? I thought I was just annoying to you." He confessed, still in shock.

"You are annoying," he confirmed, "but, you're also funny, talented a-and you're cute too." He glanced down embarrassed to be admitting all of this out loud.

Hinata stepped into his personal space, glancing up at him determinedly, "You're scary, you're mean and you're difficult to read...but, it seems that I find those things attractive."

Kageyama's eyes grew wide in astonishment, "What?"

"I said I find you attractive," Hinata repeated confidently, smiling.

After a moment of staring, they both moved, meeting in the middle to kiss. It was quick and unsure.

Hinata took hold of his hand in a brave move, "Let's go play some more video games. Winner gets to kiss the loser."

Kageyama brows furrowed in puzzlement, "But one of us will always win, and that means we kiss after every game,"

A big contagious smile broke out across Hinata's face, "Exactly,"

He tugged at Kageyama's hand, pulling him in the direction of his house.


End file.
